Harem Naruko
by Gayzilla420
Summary: (Naruto shippuden time) Saskue came back and now he wants to be Hokage. Naruto and Saskue start fighting on who will be Hokage. Sakura takes Saskue's side (of course) so Naruto leaves to prove himself. However he ran into an old lady who turned him into a girl! Everyone is shocked and treating Naruko differently, which leads to a lot of drama and heartache.
1. Chapter 1

**Harem Naruko **

Saskue decided that he wanted to go back to the village and become Hokage. Naruto has been happy ever since, but that also means they've been fighting non stop about who's going to be Hoekage. They were the forest of death because they were on a mission, just like old times. Sakura heard their argument and she decided to chip in. "Shut the fuck up Naruto. Saskue is waaaaay better than you could ever be bitch" Sakura commented. "Sakura! That's mean" Naruto said sadly. "Well I'm sorry Naruto, but Saskue is just better in every direction. You always mess, but Saskue doesn't because he's so fuckin perfect and shit" Sakura laughed. Saskue just turned his head away and sighed. "You know what, whatever I'm out of here" Naruto said angrily as he walked away from the two bullies. "Naruto! We have a mission!" Sakura yelled. Naruto continued to walk. "Whatever, we can do the mission ourselves. Let him go" Saskue said in a dismissive tone. "Of course! Whatever you say handsome and perfect Saskue Uchiha" Sakura beamed.

Naruto was fuckin depressed. Why was Sakura his fuckin crush was never in his fucking side. Whatever he can do the mission himself and prove to both Sakura and Saskue that he is better than them. Sakura will fall in love with him for sure if he succeeds. He was walking with his head down for a while now, until a kunai was thrown and landed next to his left foot. He looked up to see an old lady up on a tree branch. She stared at him with a sinister grin, and a sinister grin it was. "Why hello there young boy" she chirped. Naruto changed his stance to a defensive one. "What do you want old lady?!" he growled. "Oh ho ho ho. Old I am young one, but soon with my youth potion I made, we shall see who the old one is" she laughed. "What are you talking about?" he asked. "If I mix my potion with my chakara, I will be able to take your youth away, and you will be the old one my boi" she explained. "WHAT!" he yelled in confusion. The old lady threw a smoke bomb at him and jumped down on the ground. He started to cough and his eyes started to hurt. "What is this smoke?" he muttered to himself. The old lady dashed behind him, pushed him to the ground and landed on top of him. She then opened her potion and forced him to drink it. For some reason, Naruto couldn't move. It was the smoke. It immobilized him! He tried to cough the potion out, but unfortunately he accidentally drank some. This old lady was tough. "Hahaha! I'm finally young again!" the old lady laughed until the smoke subsided. She looked at Naruto and then at her hands. Her hands were still wrinkly. "I don't… understand," she said. Naruto blinked at her. "You don't seem too young to me," he commented. The old lady gasped. "Oh dear, this is embarrassing. I… gave you the wrong potion" she said nervously. "Um… I gotta go." The old lady hopped back to the tree and fled. Naruto laid there for a good minute. He still couldn't move, but after 2 minutes he regained control. "That was weird…" he trailed off. "She's long gone. No use chasing her down." He got up on his feet and started walking. He felt very odd and his voice seemed to be in a higher pitch. That's probably the potion he drank though. It should probably go away soon. He started to feel faint. "This can't be happening…" he said as he fell to the ground and fainted.

Naruto woke up on the hospital bed. He looked around and saw flowers around his bed. This is weird. The door opened and it was Saskue and Sakura. "Hey how're you feeling Naruto?" Sakura asked. "I feel fine I guess, but why am I here?" he asked. "We found you on the ground. You fainted" Saskue answered. "What! Guys I ran into this old lady who force fed me a weird potion thing, but it didn't work and she left like right away!" Naruto yelled. "Um… I think it worked" Sakura said. "What?" Naruto asked. Sakura handed him a mirror. He looked at himself and dropped it. "Haha… nice prank guys" he laughed nervously. Saskue started to blush. "Idiot…" he muttered. "Naruto… she turned you into a girl" Sakura in distress. Naruto widened his eyes and ran to the bathroom. He looked at his reflected and started to sweat. "No… this can't be happening. This is just a bad dream." His hands started to shake as he touched his chest. He had long blonde locks, long curly eyelashes, a slender hourglass body, and female breasts! He closed his eyes for a second and stared at himself again. He smiled and chuckled for a couple seconds and then he screamed at the top of his lungs.


	2. Chapter 2

**Harem Naruko **

Naruto couldn't believe this. There was no way he was a girl! This has got to be a bad dream. Yep just a dream. He might as well make the best use of it and prank people. He left the bathroom and saw a scared Sakura and an embarrassed Saskue. "Hey Saskue, what's up with your face?" he asked him. Saskue glared at him and left. That was weird. No matter, he might as well prank everyone in the Hidden Leaf village. He left the hospital without telling the doctors. It's just a dream, it's not like he'll get in trouble or anything. Sakura ran after him. "Hey, Naruto, wait!" she yelled. "What is it?" he asked. "You should tell the doctors" she answered. "Ha! It's just a dream. Nothing matters silly. In fact, since this is just a dream, I've been meaning to tell you something" he said blushing. "I really like you Sakura. I liked you since I first set my eyes on you." Sakura couldn't help but blush. Is Naruto serious right now? Is this real or is it because he thinks it's just a dream and this is funny to him. She was overwhelmed with emotions and the only thing she could think of at the moment was to slap him. So, she did and then she ran off. Naruto shrugged it off because this whole mess was just a stupid dream. He chuckled and went home to change into his black and orange signature track suit.

Naruto head to the Ichiraku ramen shop. "May I have your miso ramen today please" he ordered. Teuchi stared at Naruto in shock. "Uh… is that you Naruto?" he reassured. "Why yes! It's me Naruto Uzumaki! Why must you ask?" Naruto winked. Teuchi blushed. God… What is with this kid? It must be his sexy no jutsu trick. Although… something felt off. Naruto's voice really sounded like him, but a higher pitch. It wasn't overly sexualized like usual. This female Naruto trick he was pulling seemed more natural. It was weird, but Teuchi decided to shrug it off. "Alright one miso ramen coming up!" he yelled. Naruto chuckled. This is so much fun. He saw Choji sitting and eating ramen. Naruto smiled a sinister smile. He sat next to Choji. "Hey mind if I sit next to you?" he winked. Choji spit out his ramen. "N-N-Naruto?!" he screamed. "Yes, it is I, Naruto. What's wrong Choji?" he asked in a flirty voice. God this is too easy. Everyone thinks he's actually a girl. Not to mention, it's pretty fun seeing their shocked expressions. "IS THIS YOUR SEXY JUTSU?!" Choji asked. "What do you think?" Naruto laughed. "No way… this seems too real. You seem like an actual girl and not just the fake model you usually pull" Choji commented. Naruto started to sweat. Seriously? No don't freak out yet. It's just a bad dream. Once this day is over, he'll wake up as a boy again. Go along with it. "Yeaaaah I'm a girl now!" Naruto chuckled nervously. God this was so weird. Choji couldn't help but blush. Naruto as a girl? He couldn't believe it. She was so… cute. One of the cutest girls he's ever laid eyes on. This is fucking insane! "Soooo care to treat a lady" Naruto said in a flirty tone. Choji couldn't resist her adorableness. "Oh w-why of course" Choji said nervously as he paid Teuchi Naruto's meal. Wait... Did that just happen?! Did Choji seriously pay for his meal? "Wait I didn't think you'd actually pay for me?" Naruto said in confusion. "Well… you're just so cute and innocent. I couldn't say no…" Choji trailed off. Oh no… Naruto didn't know if he liked this anymore. Choji seemed to be getting into it a little too much. Naruto muttered a thank you and together they ate their ramen. It was dead silent and awkward. Naruto didn't know what to think or say. He couldn't believe this! As for Choji, he was too shy to tell her how beautiful she was. He wanted to ask her out for another date. Come on Choji you got this! He gulped. "Hey so…. I was wondering?" Choji said. "Hm?" Naruto turned and looked at him. God her eyes were so beautiful and those adorable puffy cheeks. "Would you like to go for another date?" he asked. Naruto choked on some ramen noodles. "Oh… um… I would but I'm very busy this week. Got missions and stuff ya know" he said awkwardly. "Oh, it's ok. No worries maybe another time, right?" Choji said in a sad tone. "Yeah! Another time anyway I gotta go to bed now. Getting late ya know" Naruto said as he stood up. "Thanks for the meal!"

Naruto left the restaurant in a hurry. He ran home and changed out of his clothes. Usually he sleeps naked with a dog cap on his head, but… he looked down at his figure. This feels too real to be a bad dream. Tomorrow is the day that will answer this nightmare. If he wakes up in a girl's body, then he knows that he is a woman for sure and that the potion did affect him. If he wakes up back to his old body, then he can just laugh it off and tell everyone about this funny nightmare. Naruto decided to sleep naked because he's confident that he'll wake up in his old body anyway. No need to be embarrassed. He hopped on his bed and threw the blankets on himself. Tomorrow is the day…


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto woke up. He rubbed the sleeps out of his eyes and put on his signature track suit. He went to his kitchen and boiled water. When the water was boiling, he grabbed insta ramen noodles and dropped it in. After three minutes, he added the flavor and ate it. This was his everyday routine, yet he never gets tired of insta ramen. After he ate his ramen, he hesitated to open his bathroom door. His hand started to sweat. He let out a big sigh and entered the bathroom. He flipped the switch on and stared at his reflection. "AAAAAAAAAAH!" he screamed. He was still a girl! No way! He had long straight blonde locks, girly eyelashes, the shape of his face was chubbier, and he still had female breasts! The potion actually worked. It wasn't a bad dream after all. It's a reality! He's been transformed into a girl. Naruto started panicking and the only thing he could think of was to go to Iruka sensei; the man he trusts most. He left his hair down and messy, put on some shoes and left to see Iruka.

Naruto went to Iruka's class. "Iruka-Sensei!" he yelled as he burst inside. "Naruto can't you see I'm… Naruto is that you?" Iruka asked in confusion. "Iruka you gotta help me! I've been turned into a girl!" Naruto panicked. "Uh… class is dismissed" he said to his class. The class cheered and left the classroom. "Naruto what happened?" he asked. Naruto let out a big sigh. "I ran into an old lady who wanted to take my youth by using a potion. She force fed me the wrong potion, and boom! I'm a girl now!" Naruto answered. "The only thing I could think of is to see Tsunade" Iruka said. "I really can't help you. I have no knowledge of this transformation. I'm sorry." Naruto hugged Iruka and said "thanks anyway. I'm gonna go see Tsunade. I just hope she isn't busy. This is an emergency."

Naruto ran into the Hokage's office. He banged the door furiously. Tsunade sighed. "Come in Naruto. I know it's you." Naruto opened the door and ran up to her. "I was force fed a potion from an old lady and now I'm a girl!" he screamed. "Naruto calm down!" Tsunade ordered. "I have to inspect you." Naruto blushed. "You mean like-

"Yes" Tsunade interrupted. Naruto was super embarrassed, but if this will help him become a male again, he had no choice. He stripped naked. "This is… incredible" she commented. "CAN YOU FIX ME?!" Naruto asked in a frustrated panicked tone. "Nope. This is a whole new level. I'll have to find this old lady and inspect that potion she used. I'll also need assistants. I have Sakura but… just the two of us might not be enough to figure this problem out" Tsunade explained. "Sooooo I'm fucked basically" Naruto muttered. "I'll send out troops to go find this old lady. Do you know who she looks like?" she asked. "Um… she had white hair and it was in a bun. She was also very short and wore an old style granny dress" Naruto answered. "This doesn't help much, but it'll do. I'll go send in troops immediately" she said. "Soooo what do I do?" Naruto asked. Tsunade laughed. "WHAT'S SO FUNNY?!" Naruto screamed. "I'm sorry I just can't believe it's you. You look so different, yet you're still you. It's weird. I'm thinking of giving you the name Naruko. It suits you more" she laughed. "I can't believe this is happening!" Naruto cried. "You're Naruko now until we turn you back into a guy" Tsunade demanded. "And what gives you the right" Naruto commented. "Well I could just NOT send in a troop party" she teased. "FINE! I'll be Naruko. Why do you want to change my name?" Naruko asked. "Well… because it's funny and this is payback for all the times you gave me trouble. You deserve this" Tsunade explained. "I hate you…" Naruko muttered. "I know" Tsunade laughed. "If I were you, I'd either help search for that old lady, or learn how to become a girl." Naruko grunted and left the office.

Naruko sadly walked around the village. She sat behind a tree and just stared off into space. Hinata saw Naruko and shyly approached her. "Um… Naruto-kun…" she whispered. Naruko noticed and looked up. "Hinata?" At least she was still acting normal around her. She was always shy and weird around her. Hinata noticed Naruko's figure and her face got even brighter. "What happened to you?" she asked. "Long story short I was force fed a potion by an old lady and now I'm a girl" he answered. Hinata couldn't handle this. Naruto was so fucking hot. It didn't matter if Naruto was a boy or a girl, she craved him either way. "I… uh… I like your look" she whispered. "Sorry, what was that?" Naruko asked. Hinata squeaked. She couldn't handle this interaction like usual. She scurried away. That's Hinata alright. Hinata acting like Hinata as usual.

Naruko sighed. She got up and went to see if Sakura was around. She needed Sakura's help, since she was going to be a girl for a while. Naruko might as well take Tsunade's advice and learn how to be a girl, while he searches for this old fart. She walked around until she saw Saskue and Sakura sitting on a bench next to each other. What! Why is Sakura sitting next to that dumb show off?! Whatever, she needs Sakura's help and that's all. No jealousy now, Naruko. Naruko approached them. "Naruto? We were looking for you!" Sakura spoke. "You were?" Naruko asked in shock. She looked at Saskue's face. They locked eyes for 2 seconds and he looked away. He started to blush. What is with this guy? He's barely said a word to Naruko ever since the change, and he's been red faced everytime they look at each other. "Ok what's your deal?!" Naruko yelled and grabbed Saskue's shirt. He still refused to look at her. "Naruto stop!" Sakura yelled. Naruko blushed and let go of Saskue's shirt. "Actually I need your help Sakura…" She trailed off. Sakura tilted her head in confusion. "With what?" Naruko looked away in embarrassed. "As you know, I've been transformed into a girl. For now, my name is Naruko and I need help on how to be a girl" she answered. Sakura made a huge grin. No way was this guy asking her how to be a girl. She couldn't believe it! "Well… I suppose I could. I got nothing else to do" Sakura replied. "We're going to have a girl's night!" Saskue stood up and left. "What's up with him?" Naruko asked. "I really have no idea…" Sakura trailed off.

Sakura and Naruko were at a hair salon. Naruko's hair stylist asked what Naruko wanted, but she had no clue how any of this stuff worked. "Just do what you think will look best" Naruko answered. The hair stylist trimmed Naruko's hair into a V-shaped and gave her bangs. Then the hair stylist put Naruko's hair up in twin tails. "I think this style is perfect for you" the hair stylist beamed. Sakura inspected Naruko's hair and smiled. "Perfect!" Naruko looked at her reflection and blushed. Naruko was so embarrassed, but she kind of liked the look crazy enough. "Now let's go paint our nails!" Sakura cheered. The two went to a nail salon next. Sakura got her nails painted pink with red flowers on it. Naruko got the french style nails; white at the tip. It was plain, yet very beautiful. Naruko couldn't stop staring. She has never painted her nails before. It made her feel… pretty. Next, Sakura took Naruko to a make-up store. Professionals did Naruko's make up. They applied a winged eyeliner and mascara. Naruko didn't want a lot of makeup, so this will do. Even though Naruko wasn't wearing a lot of makeup, she looked so different. She felt even more pretty. This was surprisingly fun.

It was nighttime now. Sakura had to go home and get some beauty sleep, so they parted. Naruko waved goodbye and sat on a bench in the village. She hummed to herself, but stopped when she heard rustling in the bushes. She got up in a defensive stance. "Who's there?" she growled. It was Saskue. He got up and sat on the bench. Naruko was stunned. Why was he stalking her? "Saskue?" she spoke. "Hey…" he replied. "Why were you watching me?" she asked. He handed her a box. She sat down and opened it. It was an insta ramen cup. "I love it but… why are you giving this to me?" she asked. He blushed again. That blush… it was… attractive? NO! This is the asshole Saskue. Nothing was attractive about him. He's a stuck up jerk! "I… just wanted to, ok!" he answered aggressively. Naruko stayed silent. He's acting so strange. "Ever felt like you're alone?" he asked. Naruko looked down. "Yeah…" she replied. "I know we bicker and fight a lot, but when we do, it feels less lonely" he said. "I'm sorry if I ever went too far." Is Saskue being for real right now? Naruko has never seen this sensitive side of him before. He apologized? This doesn't seem like him at all. "Why now are you telling me this?" she asked. "I… don't know. You just seem more mature and less like a knucklehead as usual" he answered. Naruko blinked. Her blink so innocent and pretty. Why is Saskue thinking about Naruto being pretty. There was no way. It's Naruto after all. A moment of silence passed. He got up and stretched his arms then he started walking away. Naruko got up and reached her hand out. "Wait Saskue!" he yelled. Saskue turned around and stared. "If you ever want to talk again… I'm here" she said blushing. Why was Naruko's face getting so red. She felt so comfortable and warm when he was sitting next to her, but why. Saskue stared at her emotionless as usual and walked off. That's Saskue alright. Naruko sighed and smiled at the night sky. Being a close friend with Saskue huh… What a weird thought. Although right now, it doesn't seem impossible like before.


	4. Chapter 4

Naruko and Sakura were hanging out again at a clothing store. "Ya know, I think I like you better as a girl" Sakura admitted. "What! Why?" Naruko asked. "It's still you, but you seem more mature and not to mention you're a lot cuter" Sakura teased. "Hey not nice!" Naruko pouted. "Aww get over it" Sakura laughed. Together they were both giggling and laughing. It's great that Sakura is more kind now; it makes her seem more attractive than before. Too bad Naruko has no chance now because she's a girl. "Anyway I have a meeting with Tsunade. You'll do fine on your own right?" Sakura asked. Naruko nodded. Sakura smiled and left. Naruko sighed and stared at the clothes. She decided she didn't want anything, so she left. She was thinking about going to Ichiraku ramen, but Choji might be there again. Nothing was wrong with him, but things felt awkward between them now. She decided to go to a book store for no apparent reason.

Naruko entered a bookstore. She grabbed a book and read the first couple pages. This settles it, books are boring. She put it aside and sighed. No missions today. Nothing to do. She felt a tap on her shoulder. She looked up to see Shikamaru. "Oh hey!" she greeted. "I heard you were turned into a girl" he said. Naruko jumped a little. "Y-yeah… Tsunade is working on a cure and also finding the old lady" she explained. "Why aren't you hunting the old lady down?" he asked lifting one brow. "Ever since I've been turned into a girl, Sakura has been wanting to hang out with me like crazy. Ya see she never seemed interested in me before, so the attention feels nice" she answered nervously. "I see. Still have a crush on her huh" he pointed out. "Y-yeah" she admitted. "Though I really should search for the old lady. Being a girl feels weird." Shikamaru sat next to Naruko. "Ya know… I'm not gonna lie, but you seem happier," he said. "What!" Naruko said in shock. "Maybe it's because you've been hanging out with Sakura." Naruko blushed. She should be trying to find the old lady. She's been stalling because she liked Sakura's attention, but the truth was, Sakura will never love Naruko. She stood up. "Yeah ok. I need to go find that old lady." Shikamaru blushed. That confidence and determination… it was hot. Wait! What is he thinking?! It's just female Naruto! NARUTO FOR PETE'S SAKE! "Thank you Shikamaru" she smiled. Wow she had a beautiful smile Shikamaru thought. "N-no problem" he stuttered. Shikamaru is acting weird like Saskue and Choji now. This is not a good sign. She has to find the old lady pronto!

Naruko was searching the forest of death again. She tripped on a branch and fell down a hill. It caused her twin tails to uhdo. She laid there for a second and sat up. "Hey…" a voice was heard. She looked up to see Gaara. "Gaara? What're you doing here?" she asked. Her blue eyes were bright and big. Gaara swore he could see the ocean through her eyes. "I was revisiting my memories," he answered. "I heard what happened. Tsunade notified me." He took out his hand for her to reach. She grabbed it and stood up. "Hahaha yeah… I'm looking for the old lady who did this to me" she said. "I see" he muttered. "Well thanks for your help" she said walking away. "Wait" he said. She turned around. "Yes?" Gaara looked away and blushed. She was so cute… This is Naruto though. Naruto was like a brother to him. This is so weird, but he couldn't help but feel that he wanted to go on a date with her, like she was a completely different person that has helped him go through so much trouble in his life. "Would you want to hang out with me sometime?" he asked. Naruko smiled a beautiful smile. "Yes!" Gaara couldn't help but feel his face getting hot. Her long beautiful hair was flowing in the wind making her more of an eye candy. "Tomorrow then?" he asked. "Um.. maybe. I have to find an old lady still" she replied. "Then maybe Saturday?" he asked. "Sure" she answered. She walked off deeper into the forest. Gaara couldn't believe he just asked female Naruto out. He just couldn't resist her and he didn't know why. He just felt a strong connection. Naruko must be his and only his. He cannot lose her. He felt so happy and safe when she was around.

Gaara smiled and headed towards the leaf village. Tsunade wanted to talk with him about the Naruko situation. He secretly didn't want to help out because Naruko was very special to him, even though he barely knew her and she was well… Naruto. He knew that it was wrong and had to help Naruto and Tsunade with this problem though. He just wanted one date with Naruko and he could rest in peace. He entered the village. The sky was dark and the lights were so pretty. He bumped into Saskue, which wasn't so pleasant. He never really liked the guy. Saskue gave Gaara a mean glare. What's his problem? Whatever. It's just Saskue being Saskue. "Hey…" he stopped and patted Gaara's shoulder. They both stopped in their tracks. "Have you seen Naruko?" Saskue asked. "Why?" Gaara questioned. "I just want to know if she's ok" Saskue replied. "She's fine" Gaara said coldly. "I see. You have a crush on her too" Saskue smirked. He went close to Gaara's face and whispered in his ear. "I advise you to back away from Naruko. I already have my eyes set on her, and if you get in the way, we're going to have some problems." Gaara was angry. This guy… He didn't know anything about Naruko. The problems she went through as a guy. Only Gaara understood. Only Gaara deserves her. "I guess we're going to have some problems then" Gaara threatened. They both glared at each other and walked off. This was now a battle between two rivals fighting for their beloved Naruko. This was war.


	5. Chapter 5

Saskue woke up to see Naruko laying right next to him. He rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn't dreaming. He wasn't. She was sleeping right next to him on his bed. He started to internally panic. Oh God, Saskue hoped they didn't do anything sexual. He lifted the blanket to see Naruko in her boxers. She still wore boxers huh. Wait! What was Saskue thinking?! He shouldn't look or think about her boxers. He patted her head and she yawned and put her leg on his stomach. He just made it worse… "Naruko…" he whispered. She moaned. God that was a sexy moan. Wait… Stop thinking about her! This is Naruto for God's sake! "Naruko!" he said louder. She was still sleeping. This girl is a deep sleeper goddammit. He grabbed her leg and slowly removed it from his stomach. He tried to get up, but she grabbed his arm and cuddled it. Saskue started screaming on the inside. This is so weird and wrong. What happened last night?! He had to wake her up. He jerked his arm away and yelled "NARUKO WAKE UP!" She jumped up and fell off the bed.

Saskue helped her up. "Hey what was that for?" she asked in a grumpy tone. "What're you doing in my bed?" he ignored her question. "Wait… why're you in my room?" she asked. "What do you mean! You're in my room!" he yelled. "I AM?!" she looked around and this room was definitely not hers. "I… don't know. Last thing I remembered was me hanging out with Kiba. He offered me some drinks" she explained. "Wait a minute what!" Saskue facepalmed. "You drink alcohol?!" Naruko chuckled. "No! Kiba offered me a drink at the bar. I ordered a fruity one. It was called a malibu sunset I think." Saskue sighed. "You idiot. That's alcohol. He tricked you and got you drunk." Naruko started to panic. "Wait… is that why I have a bad headache?" Saskue got up and gave her a glass of water. "Did he touch you?" he asked. "N-no. We just drank and talked about stupid jokes" she replied. "We're going to visit Kiba. Right now."

Kiba was walking his dog Akamaru and hanging out with Shino. Saskue and Naruko approached them. "Hey I have a word with you" Saskue said to Kiba. Saskue grabbed Kiba by the shirt. "What did you do to Naruko last night?!" he growled. "Hey relax, we had a couple drinks and she got drunk. I tried to get her back home, but she ran off" he explained. "Quit the bullshit! Did you touch her?!" Kiba told the truth but Saskue was not convinced. "Shino help me out here" Kiba yelped. "He's telling the truth. I was there. Naruko ran off and I used my bugs to trace her down. She broke into your house Saskue" Shino spoke. A bug jumped off of Naruko. Saskue released Shiba and grit his teeth. "How? I would've noticed if Naruko broke in my house." Naruko felt scared. Saskue was for sure pissed and it was all her fault. She shouldn't have drank with Kiba. It was all a mistake. "I'm sorry Saskue. I didn't mean to break into your house. I don't remember doing that. I was out of control last night I guess" she apologized. Saskue sighed. "No it's ok. I was just worried" he said. "I'm sorry I won't do it again" she apologized once more. "It's ok. Stop apologizing" he said in a monotone voice. "You shouldn't hang out with guys at night." Naruko lifted her brow. "What do you mean? I always hang out with guys" she said. "You can't! You're a girl now. It's dangerous. Kiba could've taken advantage of you!" Saskue argued. "Waaaait what?" Kiba interrupted. Saskue ignored Kiba and pulled Naruko aside.

Naruko didn't know why Saskue was being so over protective and pushy. What's his deal? "What's up with you Saskue? You're acting like a parent" she said. Saskue realized that his crush on Naruko was too obvious. Lucky for him, Naruko was still Naruto and Naruto was an idiot, so she didn't catch on. "Whatever do what you want!" he said in a cold tone. He jumped up on the rooftop and left.

Did Naruko just ruin their friendship? She had no idea what was going on in his head. He was being so overprotective and nice, but all of the sudden he changed. He seemed so angry and cold like usual. I guess things are going back to the way it was. Them being rivals. Kiba walked up to her. "Hey you ok?" he asked. She nodded. "Yeah. Is it me or is Saskue acting weird?" she asked. Kiba laughed. "Isn't it obvious dude? He has a crush on you!" Naruko's heart skipped a beat. "What?! No. No way. Saskue isn't the love type" she denied. "Dude, you're a hot girl now. Who wouldn't like you" Kiba blushed. "Even I like you a little. Not enough to really chase after you, but I do think you're pretty cute" he admitted. "Kiba… What're you… What's going on with you guys?" she asked in frustration. She had no idea why everyone seemed to like her now. What was wrong with Naruto? Why did no one liked Naruto? Why does everyone like Naruko more? Is it just because he was a girl now? "Hey… I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. If it makes you feel better, I always thought you were a cool dude when you were a guy" he said. Naruko smiled. That made her feel a little better. I guess everyone just likes Naruko now. She hated to admit it but… She kind of liked the attention. Everyone was talking to her, praising her, and treating her to gifts. This was something she never got when she was a guy. It was… nice. She smiled at Kiba. "Last night was really fun" she winked. Kiba blushed. "I h-had fun too" he stuttered. "Care to give a girl a bowl of ramen?" she said, petting his head. Kiba getting pets was his ultimate weakness. This girl… this girl is not Naruto. This girl is something else. This girl was hot. "Y-yeah let's go to Ichiraku ramen" he blushed. She grabbed his arm and rested her head on his shoulder. "Lead the way, cutie" she flirted.

Saskue saw the two walk off to Ichiraku ramen from the rooftop. He didn't actually leave the premises. He gritted his teeth. This fucking girl was not Naruto. She acted nothing like him, yet it was him. She acted so different though. It pissed him off that she was flirting with Kiba. What was with him? He couldn't believe he had a crush on this idiot. Not just an idiot, a dangerous one. She seemed to have learned how to manipulate and lead men on. She dangerous to be around with, but the fact that she was going out with Kiba again pissed him off. He wanted to treat her to Ichiraku ramen. He clutched his heart. He fucking hated this. He hated all the men here, who has fallen for her. He hated Naruko most of all for playing with his emotions and running off to other men right in front of him. He had to find this old lady and turn Naruko back into a boy. He fled into the forest of death where the old lady was last seen. He had to get rid of the problem before it was too late.


	6. Chapter 6

Gaara's appointment with Tsunade was over. He had to find this old lady otherwise, he'll fall for Naruko in no time. Falling in love with female Naruto was not an option. It was weird and disturbing. He decided to look around his village first because never know if she fled the village now that everyone is looking for her. She became a fugitive, so it seems like the logical way to leave the area completely.

He was on his way to the exit, but his tummy growled. He looked around to see Ichiraku ramen. This was Naruto's favorite restaurant. He shrugged. "Sure why not" he said to himself. He entered the restaurant and saw Naruko and Kiba hanging out. Gaara couldn't help but feel angry. Why was he so angry? It must be because Naruko put some kind of sick love spell on him, so he's constantly jealous when she is around any other guy. "Hey Naruko" he greeted her. She smiled and waved. "Hi Gaara, what's up? What brings you here?" she asked. "I got hungry…" he replied. "Nice! I'm just hanging out with Kiba here. He got me a free meal" she said. Ah, that explains why she's hanging out with that dog freak. Wait… Did he just insult Kiba out of jealousy? That's not like him. What is she doing to him? Gaara ordered miso ramen. Naruko recommended it. He took a bite and his eyes sparkled. This shit was good. Naruko beamed. "It's best isn't it!" He nodded his head. "Yeah this is actually really good" he admitted. "Hey so… I was wondering if you wanted to hang out with me later tonight?" Gaara asked. She blushed. Was Gaara asking her out? "Y-yeah! We haven't hung out in a while. You always seem so busy managing your village" she said. "Hey what about me!" Kiba complained. "Oh you want come?" she asked. To be honest, she wanted to hang out with Gaara alone. Kiba did treat her though and it would be rude to just ditch him now.

Kiba looked away. "Well I mean… You haven't hung out with your buddy Gaara in a while and I don't want to make it awkward. Besides we can hang out anytime right?" he asked. "Of course!" She cheered. She grabbed Gaara's hand and the two ran off. They ran off into a garden in the village. There were lots of sakura trees and beautiful roses. They sat on a bench by a sakura tree. "So… do you like me?" she asked him with her big blue deep ocean eyes. His heart skipped a beat. "W-what?!" he panicked. "It's ok no need to panic" she said touching his cheek. His face felt incredibly hot. She was flirting with him! This woman is definitely not like Naruto at all. She was so different, so hot, so irresistible. She's definitely using her sexiness to her advantage. "W-what do you want?" he croaked. "I just want you to admit your feelings to me. I notice you stare at me a lot. When you store, you blush. What's that all about?" she asked. "I-I don't k-know what you're talking about" he stuttered. "Everyone seems to acting differently around Naruko. I wonder why. Not a lot of people looked at Naruto the same way as Naruko" she said. "I noticed that girls like Tenten and Ino are being more to mean to me too" she continued. "How? What are they doing to you?" he asked. "Well… Tenten has been giving me dirty looks lately. Sakura seems to want to be my friend, but at the same time she seems irritated when I'm around. Ino says mean stuff to me" she answered. "How cruel. Those girls are just jealous because you're more beautiful than them!" he yelled. Naruko gasped. "What?" she said in shock. Gaara's face turned into a tomato. Did he really just say that in front of her?! "You think I'm beautiful? Does this mean you do like me?" she asked. "N-no! I don't like you. I miss my best friend Naruto. You're not him! I-I hate what you've become!" he panicked. There was a moment of silence. "I see. Me turning into a girl has been a big problem huh" she said sadly. "N-no I didn't-

Naruko interrupted. "It's ok Gaara, I understand. Everyone has been quite negative about me being a girl. I just… sort of liked the attention ya know. I know it's gotten overhand though." He felt bad. He couldn't tell her the truth. It was too embarrassing and she might've laughed at him. Why did he have to say those mean things to her? "I don't know why, but ever since I've been turned into a girl, I've been curious about males. I was quite curious about you, Gaara. I see now that I don't have a chance though" she said. "W-what?" he said in shock. She got up and smiled a sad smile. "I'm glad we're still friends though. Anyway goodnight, Gaara. I'll see you another time" she said. She then jumped on the sakura tree and left the area.

Gaara was sad. He really liked her, but he couldn't tell her. He felt so stupid. She liked him back, yet he pushed her away… How will he make it up to her? He just can't seem to tell her. It was too scary and embarrassing. He was never good at talking about his feelings. This whole thing he was feeling was so new to him. He just couldn't understand what was going on and he hated it. He felt frustrated and angry with this situation. He just crushed her heart and that was one of the worst feelings he has ever felt. He walked back to his village in shame. He went straight to bed and thought about how he could fix things up with Naruko. There had to be a solution to all this. He had to win her heart before the other guys will.


	7. Chapter 7

Naruko was at the forest of death searching for the old lady. It seems like him being a girl has been a big problem to people. A lot of boys have been giving her attention and she might have made some female enemies. The other day Ino was bad mouthing Naruko because Sai was giving Naruko a lot of attention. Naruko searched and searched but found nothing. No old lady. Where could this dust bag be? She looked down and saw some footprints. Perhaps searching up from the trees wasn't a smart idea. She followed the prints that lead her to a cabin. Hmm what is this cabin doing here? She entered the cabin to see a witch pot in the middle of an empty room. There were empty shelves and broken glass everywhere. She looked around some more and tripped on something. She fell to the ground and looked behind her to see what tripped her. It was the old lady! However, she was lying on the floor motionless. Naruko poked her, but the old lady didn't move. Naruko checked her heartbeat, but there was none. She was dead. Great! Just great! Naruko is going to be a girl forever! She started to cry. Why did this have to happen to her?

Naruko knocked on Tsunade's office Hokage door. "Come in" she ordered. Naruko opened the door and entered Tsunade's room. "What is it?" she asked. "I found the old lady…" Naruko trailed off. "What! You did?!" Tsunade said in shock. "She's dead" Naruko answered. "Oh… I'm so sorry…" Tsunade apologized. Tsunade didn't know what to do or say. Without the old lady, she had no idea how to fix Naruko's condition. This spell she cast on Naruko was advanced. This was way out of Tsunade's reach. She's been trying to figure out how to solve this issue with Sakura and her other medical subjects, but they still have no clue as to what happened and how to fix this. Naruko might have to remain female for the rest of her life. "It's ok, Tsunade. Honestly, I kind of like being a girl. Although, it seems like I have made some enemies" Naruko said. "Enemies?" Tsunade questioned. "Yes. Some of the girls don't seem to like me" Naruko answered. "Ah jealousy" Tsunade remarked. "It's ok though. It is how it is. Anyway I think I'm gonna go learn how to be a girl more" Naruko said as she walked out of the room.

Naruko met up with Sakura. They went to the park at night and lay on the grass together. "Hey… I told Gaara that I liked him, but he didn't like me back" Naruko spoke. Sakura sat up in shock. "Gaara?!" she questioned. "Yeah… I don't know if I actually liked him. I wanted to give it a try though. Dating another guy thing" Naruko answered. "Why Gaara?" Sakura asked. "I don't know. I've been through a lot with him. He's very sweet once you get to know him. One of the kindest people I know" she said. "Oh… I'm sorry" Sakura apologized. "No need to apologize. I've never dated anyone before. Girls seemed to never like me. All these guys seem to and it feels nice to know that I'm wanted" Naruko giggled. "A lot of guys are after you?" Sakura asked. "Yeah. Kiba admitted he liked me and I know that Choji likes me too. Shikamaru has been acting strange and so has Saskue" Naruko explained. Sakura jumped when she heard Saskue's name. "S-Saskue?" Sakura said in shock. "Yeah… It's weird but I have a feeling he likes me too. He just doesn't want to admit it. I think I'm gonna try to get to know the sensitive side of Saskue more" Naruko said. "Wait! What!" Sakura was too shocked to ask. "Saskue has always been alone. He has severe trust issues. Maybe if I can get closer to him, he'll change to be a better person! Maybe him and I can be a thing. Most girls like him because of his looks, but he's so much more than just looks. He's a great guy, I can feel it. He's been a lot more nice to me lately and that makes me think that he's-

"Stop!" Sakura screamed. Naruko widened her eyes in shock. "Sakura?" She whispered. "Please. You know I love Saskue…" Sakura cried. Naruko gave her a blank stare. "No you don't" Naruko stated. "W-what did you say?!" Sakura said in anger. "You don't love him. No one understands him, except me. You're just like the others. You only like him for his looks" Naruko said. "T-that's not true!" Sakura yelled. "Then why do you like him?" Naruko asked. "He's… charming and kind," she answered. "Is that all?" Naruko asked. Sakura started to sweat. Besides his looks, why else does she like him? She had no clue. He wasn't really the nicest to her and he didn't seem to have much of a personality whenever they talked. Sakura bit her lip. "Why are you interrogating me?!" Sakura screamed. "I know that you have a crush on Saskue, but I don't think you deserve him. I think I do" Naruko argued. What's gotten into Naruko? Why all of the sudden does she like Saskue now? When Naruko was Naruto, he used to hate him. "Why do you like him huh!" Sakura laughed. "He's been through a lot like I have. We have a lot in common. He wants to be loved, not for his looks but for who he is. He's quiet, yet sensitive. He wants someone who he can be himself with. However, I don't love him. It's more of a minor crush. I just want to understand him more and if things get romantic, it can't be helped" Naruko explained. "I wanted to be close to Gaara, but he doesn't want to. Saskue has shown interest in me recently. I think he wants to get close to me" she continued. "So what you're just going to steal Saskue away from me?" Sakura asked. "No. Go ahead and ask him out" Naruko answered. "I'm not stealing. It's his choice."

Sakura fell to the ground and started crying. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Naruto and Saskue being a couple?! That's… That's insane. They hated each other! Why know is Naruko showing interest in him? Just because Naruto was now a girl? Is that why? This Naruko bitch is nothing like Naruto! "You're not Naruto…" Sakura muttered. "You're right, I'm Naruko now. It's about time I change and be more mature like a lady" Naruko said. Naruko stood up and left Sakura in the grass crying. Since when did Naruto became so cruel? Sakura didn't like this side of him!

Naruko felt bad leaving Sakura like that. She was a little harsh to Sakura, but she had to be. Sakura needed to know that Saskue was much more than pretty looks. Naruko wasn't really after Saskue, she just wants Sakura to tell Saskue already. Naruko only felt feelings towards Gaara. Gaara was a kind guy who understood Naruko more than anybody. Naruko sat behind a tree and started to cry. Why didn't Gaara like her back?! "Hey…" a familiar voice called out. Naruko turned around to see Saskue. "S-Saskue?" she cried. "What's wrong?" he asked. "Why're you here?" she asked. "I was just going out for a night walk" he answered. "Why're you here?" Naruko sniffed. She wiped the tears out of her eyes. "What do you think of Sakura?" she asked. "Sakura? She's quite annoying. I know she likes me a lot, but I don't like her" he answered. "Why not? She's a very pretty girl, who is independent and strong" she said. "Not as independent and beautiful as you" he said. "W-what!" Naruko said in shock. "Naruko… who hurt you?" he asked. "I'm not hurt!" she yelled. "Hey… I know that look in your eyes. You're hurt" he said lifting up her chin. What's going on? Why is he touching her? He leaned in for a kiss and they locked lips. Naruko had her eyes wide open. What was going on! Saskue was kissing her! Why! Why was this happening! Naruko pushed him away. "I'm sorry… I think you're a great guy and all but…" she trailed off. "There's someone else" he finished. She looked up at him. "Naruko… I like you" he confessed. "W-what! Why? It's me, Naruto" she said in confusion. "I don't know why myself, but there's something about you…" he trailed off. He leaned in close to her again and grabbed her cheek. He was about to kiss her again, but she slapped him. "NO!" she yelled. "It doesn't make sense! Why now! Why now that I'm a girl?!" she started to cry. "Why now… Your feelings are confusing me…"


	8. Chapter 8

Naruko paced around back and forth in her house. She was very confused about this whole Saskue having a crush on her situation. She wanted to be with Gaara, but he wasn't interested. She knew that Sakura was in love with Saskue, but Saskue likes her! Her of all people! Why? Why was he so sensitive around her now. This whole thing was one big mess, but if Naruko really wanted to get to know him, dating won't hurt right? It'll hurt Sakura for sure, but… sometimes it seemed like she didn't actually love him. She only liked him for his looks. He was so mean to her and ignored her often, so it must be his looks right? This whole thing felt wrong.

Naruko left her house to get some air. She went to the park and watched birds flew by. Shikamaru spotted her. He went over to her. "Hey… what's the long face?" he asked. "Oh Shikamaru! It's nothing" she answered. "Oh come on. Something's bothering you" he said. She sighed. "Yeah… I got rejected by someone and another guy confessed to me. I'm in a bit of a pickle right now" she replied. "Oh wow, looks like you are going through stuff. I mean… I can help" he said looking away blushing. "Help how?" she gave him an annoyed look. "Well… who confessed to you?" he asked. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but it's Saskue" she answered. "S-Saskue?! WHAT!" he screamed. She covered Shikamaru's mouth. "Shhh not too loud." Shikamaru scratched his head. "Sorry I'm just surprised" he admitted. "Yeah me too" she commented. "What do I do? I don't really like him like that. It's awkward, but at the same time, I am curious" she explained. "Curious?" he questioned. "Yeah… he's been nice around me lately. I've never seen this sensitive side of him before. It's… cute" she smiled. "Hmm. It seems like you have a crush on him" he said. "What! N-no… He's just a friend" she denied. "Well… if you really don't believe me, why don't you ask him out on a date? If you don't feel anything, then you know for sure you don't have a crush" he said. "Hey! You're right!" she beamed. "I'm gonna go ask him right now. Thanks Shikamaru!" Naruko ran off to find Saskue. He smiled to himself and sat on a bench reading his book. "Yeah… no problem…" he said sadly.

Naruko found Saskue at the bar. "Saskue!" she yelled. He turned around. What's she doing here? She sat next to him at the counter. "Hey I was wondering if you'd like to go on a date?" she asked. "What! Are you kidding?! After what you did last night!" he yelled angrily. "I'm sorry… I was just overwhelmed. Ya see, I just got rejected, which lead me insecure and you said all that last night… I got carried away" she explained. He looked the other way. "I'm sorry, Saskue! I wish I could just take it all back. Will you please give me another chance?" she begged. He looked at her. Her eyes were a beautiful ocean blue. How could he say no to those eyes? What's gotten into him?! Why was this girl so… fucking… irresistible? "Fine…" he coldly. "Thank you! You won't regret it!" she beamed. He sighed a long sigh. He knew he would though. This girl is just playing with his emotions.

It was late at night. Naruko and Saskue were at a restaurant. "So um… do you like the food?" she asked awkwardly. "It's ok" he said. "Um… what's your favorite part?" she asked. "The rice" he answered. This date felt like a disaster. He seemed like his old self again. Distant and cold. It was because she messed up big time with him last night. She slapped him and hurt his feelings after all. She looked down at her plate feeling sad. "Do you hate me now?" she asked. "No…" he said. "Then why do you feel so distant now!" she yelled. "Hey… let's not do this here ok" he said. Naruko could feel her anger grow. "Fine! I'm done" she stood up and left the restaurant. She ran back to her house crying with angry tears. Why was he being so… Ugh! No it makes sense. She was mean to him last night and now it seemed like she was using him for whatever reason. She sat on her couch and started watching T.V. She heard a knock on her door. That's probably Saskue… She answered the door to see Shikamaru. "Shikamaru?" she said in shock. "What're you doing here?" She asked. He scratched his head. "I saw you running back to your place crying. I assume it didn't go well huh" he said. She hugged Shikamaru and started crying even more. "Oh Shikamaru… I really messed up. I was rude to Saskue last night!" she cried. "Hey it's ok. There there. I'm here" he patted her back. "Hey… want to a board game?" he asked. She nodded her head. "Yeah… I usually play with my shadow clones, but playing with another person sounds fun" she smiled. They played a board game and started laughing and teasing each other. Wow, Shikamaru is so nice and fun. He always seems to be there for her.

Saskue paid the bill and headed over to Naruko's. He saw that her window was open with the lights on. She must be home. He hopped on the roof to see a clear view of her window. He saw that she was laughing with someone. He moved a little closer for a better view. Who was she laughing with? He saw the other figure. It was another guy. It was… Shikamaru?! What is he doing there? What's going on? Should he intervene? He was so curious what they were doing? She seemed so happy with him. This was all his fault, if he didn't act immature around her, then they would be having a good time right now; maybe watching a movie or going out on a walk. Shikamaru was winning this Naruko war that was going on. He had to make it up for her somehow. God, he really messed up. At this rate, he was going to lose her forever. She asked HIM out on a date and this was his chance to make things better between them, but he ruined it. He wondered what Shikamaru was plotting. It seems weird that Shikamaru seems to watch over Naruko more than usual.


End file.
